a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates the field of shrouds for rotary engine devices wherein the shroud is configured to rotate with at least one rotating component of the engine to reduce the relative rotary motion between the shroud and the associated rotating component of the engine and significantly decrease the net leakage of lubricant through the positive displacement device.